


Beautiful To Me

by bonjourmarlene



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, and perrie is everything she needs, jade is dating assholes tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmarlene/pseuds/bonjourmarlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Olly Murs's new music video Beautiful To Me. Basically it's the video put into words and with different characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful To Me

“You’re full of paint,” the blonde chuckled and then looked at a strand of her own hair, which had become blue and was slowly drying. Jade had seen her around of course, but she didn’t know she had been in her arts class, let alone that she had been involved in the colour fight.

Somehow a little dispute between a girl and her boyfriend had ended in colour splashing around in class and although Jade was one of the people who had tried to stop it, she was now called to the headmaster’s office for causing trouble.

“I don’t really know what’s so funny about that,” Jade huffed and looked at her uniform. “My mum is gonna be furious with me when she sees this…”

“The funny thing is,” the blonde giggled, “that we’re finally standing out a bit. I’ve never really noticed you before and nobody ever notices me either, but now we’re both sitting here, covered in paint. Everyone’s gonna be staring at us.”

Jade’s cheeks turned a vibrant red and she put her hand to her face, covering it to avoid the blonde seeing her so ashamed. “I intend not to be seen,” she mumbled into her palm. “I don’t like the spotlight.”

The blonde looked at her for a few seconds before she smiled. “Well, then, I don’t really know what to say. Except that you shouldn’t be ashamed. You were pretty cool there when you stood up to shut everyone up. I only got up as well because you did.”

Jade’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and she slumped back in her seat, letting her hands drop to her sides, but her face was still as red as a strawberry. She wasn’t used to any sort of attention, be it positive or negative, so this was kind of weird. There was literally no thought in her mind that sounded appropriate to tell the blonde so she just sat there quietly, until she managed to utter a timid ‘thank you’ at her.

“No need to thank me. Look,” the blonde laughed and poked her tongue out. Jade looked up to see it was coloured blue, just as most of the spots on her face. “They even got my tongue, didn’t they? It tastes weird but obviously I don’t have anywhere to look.”

Jade nodded her head and swallowed, trying to taste if there was any paint in her mouth but it seemed fine. “Do I have any paint?” She asked nonetheless and opened her mouth wide so her tongue was visible behind her white teeth.

The blonde shook her head with a smile, “No, you seem to be fine.”

Jade couldn’t help but laugh now but was shut up immediately as the door of the headmaster’s office opened. The couple, who had caused this whole problem, walked out with their heads down and away, but both Jade and Perrie were only looking at the grown man standing in front of them. “Perrie Edwards, please come inside,” he said and the blonde got up.

Jade, who only noticed now that she had made movements to get up as well, sank back down into her seat and waited patiently until she was called in.

***

“We’re gonna get in trouble if anyone catches us, you know that?” Jade asked and looked at the cigarette between Perrie’s fingers. She accepted it, despite being scared to death if anyone found out, but Perrie usually knew what she was doing.

Her fingers were quivering a bit as she tried to light it and she was so focused that she didn’t see the smile dancing around Perrie’s features at her struggle, but eventually Jade managed and sucked in the cigarette.

Her lungs didn’t like the foreign qualms too much and she couldn’t help but cough it all up, causing Perrie to laugh as she inhaled her own cigarette. “Are you okay?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and tried to hide how adorable she thought her friend was.

“Yes, yes,” Jade replied and glanced at the blonde, acting like it wasn’t affecting her. The smoke was bothering her less, especially because she had agreed to do it without having to be convinced, but she was kind of embarrassed because everything seemed to come so easily to Perrie.

It took her a few times but eventually she managed to breathe in the smoke without having to cough and being near Perrie when both of them were so relaxed was really nice. It was just that she felt being watched so she turned around to the school and she wasn’t too sure but it seemed like there was someone standing behind one of the windows.

“Hey,” she told her friend. “I think someone saw us.” She nodded her head towards the window and with a cheerful smile the blonde dropped her cigarette and stomped on it to put out the glow.

“We should get out of here,” she smiled and Jade had no other choice but to smile too when the blonde couldn’t be brought down by anyone or anything. 

***

Perrie and Jade both sat on the bench in their dresses and chattering away happily after Jade’s tears had finally dried. She loved that the blonde always managed to make her laugh, even after she was being stood up by an asshole of a boyfriend once more.

The thing was, Jade just liked spending time with him sometimes. He was nice and he accepted the fact that she didn’t like being in the spotlight, so he didn’t make her. The problem was, he loved being in the spotlight and there was a party and Jade didn’t want to go and initially they had agreed to come to the dance, but he’d changed plans last second and gone to the party and let his girlfriend go to the dance alone.

Well, almost alone. Perrie had intended to come without a date because nobody had asked her (although she didn’t seem to mind much) and because she knew Jade was going to be there anyway so she’d just have some fun with her friend.

After an hour and forty seven minutes of convincing Jade that she could still go without that jackass, the two finally made their way to the dance but then just sat down on the side on a bench and talked. They could literally always talk about anything for hours and it was what made their friendship so special and why Jade couldn’t imagine her life before Perrie anymore.

It was crazy to think that a few hours ago Jade had been crying her eyes out, thinking that the guy she liked didn’t love her, and here was she with a smile on her face and her makeup a little bit smudged but she was too happy to care about that. Her hair wasn’t as well made as it had been when her mum let her out of the house, but even that didn’t matter.

“Excuse me,” a male voice interrupted their conversation about shoes especially made for cats and the two of them looked up to see a black haired boy standing there. He seemed nervous but still had a tiny smile on his face as he looked down at Perrie and then to Jade for a second before looking back at Perrie. “Would you like to dance?”

“Oh,” the blonde smiled in surprise. “Oh, um, no, thank you.” Her smile was kind and apologetic as she turned her attention back to her friend, who shook her head quickly,

“No, no, go! Don’t stay sitting here because of me. You’re supposed to have fun on the dance floor, too.”

“I’m having fun with you too, though.”

“Don’t worry,” Jade laughed. “Have fun.”

“You sure?” The blonde asked without even looking at the dark haired male behind her.

The brunette nodded her head and waved her off. It took a few more seconds until Perrie finally looked back at the boy, who seemed to become shier with every second passing, and she grabbed his hand.

Jade looked after her friend for a few more seconds before her smile faded and she looked to her other side where a couple was making out – it was funny because Jade recognised them as the couple who had gotten into a fight about a year ago and was kind of the reason why she had even properly met Perrie.

***

With another glance at her watch, Jade sighed. The gold was shimmering in the light of the noble restaurant and as the second hand ticked by, the waiter put another glass of champagne in front of her.

Trevor had invited her to the restaurant because he was finally coming back from his business trip to Dubai, which had taken two entire weeks, but it seemed like he was taking his time once again.

There was even a live singer standing on stage, singing a beautiful love song but Jade wasn’t really paying attention to him because she was either checking her phone for new texts or phone calls, her watch for the time or the door in case he was finally coming in and apologising for being late again.

It was ridiculous, really, how long she was sitting there and waiting for her fiancé. He had this thing that he was always being late and she always let it slide but three hours were really… that was just too much.

With a frown she pulled out her phone and dialled his number, but there was no reply, as she had been expecting it. If he had his phone anywhere near, he would have reacted to the last three texts she had sent or the two previous phone calls or anything of that sort. Even an “I’m sorry, gonna be late, was held in traffic” would suffice, but nothing of that sort happened.

She took another glance at the door and her eyes caught a couple on a table kissing, their hands touching softly on the surface of the table and smiles playing around their lips.

Jade wondered if it was their first kiss.

“Do you want another, Miss Thirlwall?” The woman behind the bar asked her and Jade pressed her lips into a line, considering. It was kind of sad that the bar woman already knew her by name. It was a sign that she was here too often, waiting for her fiancé too long.

“No, thank you,” she answered with a polite smile because it wasn’t her fault that Trevor was a fucking idiot sometimes. “Would you be so kind to send the bill to my fiancé’s hotel room?” She asked and the woman nodded before Jade got up.

Although they had an apartment just outside the city, Trevor usually preferred to sleep at a hotel whenever he was coming home, for whatever weird reason. Over the months, Jade had gotten used to it and learned to accept it.

Sometimes it was also advantageous to be somewhere where you didn’t really have to clean up and could just grab the phone and someone would bring you food. So in a way Jade understood why he wanted to sleep in a hotel especially on the days he got back here, but somehow it made her wonder if he even missed home. If he missed her.

She didn’t really feel like going home and when she stood outside in the cold in her rather short dress, she contemplated where she could go at this hour. She slipped on her beige coat and frowned as she called for a taxi, abandoning her cabriolet because she knew she had had too many glasses of champagne to drive a vehicle tonight.

_The light breaks through your hair and_

_They all stop and stare and_

_I’d go anywhere_

_Oh, why can’t just see that?_

_I’m crazy about you_

_I can’t live without you_

_You don’t see it_

_But you’re beautiful to me_

Perrie was scribbling down lyrics for a new song in her secret notebook which only a few people knew about when her door bell rang. Confused she looked at the big clock hanging on her wall, which told her that it was almost midnight. It was weird for someone to come to her house at this time, but she got up nonetheless to see who wanted to talk to her.

“Jade?” The blonde asked in confusion, but still happy to see her friend.

The brunette greeted her and hugged her tightly as a greeting like she always did and then walked into the living room. Surprised but happy about her friend’s visit, the blonde followed her and sat down in her chair as Jade took a seat on the sofa. She loved that the brunette felt comfortable enough here to just choose her own seat in her apartment. “What are you doing here?” Perrie asked with a smile and put her notebook aside. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Her smile quickly disappeared as Jade put her hands in front of her face and started crying. Perrie fucking hated it to see Jade like this, broken and crying because Jade’s smile was one of the prettiest smiles she had ever seen and she loved seeing her happy. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” She asked and sat down on the arm chair of the sofa to hug her friend. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Why,” Jade mumbled between her tears, “do I always go for the assholes?”

The blonde frowned and hugged Jade a little tighter. “What did he do this time?” There was no point in beating about the bush because it was always Trevor. Perrie hated that he made her cry so much and she thought that her friend deserved to be with someone who made her happy, not some rich business man who thought he could get away with everything by inviting his fiancée on expensive dinners and buying her diamonds and pearls every time he fucked up.

“It’s always the same,” Jade sobbed. “He always forgets about our dates, he always stands me up. Why do I always pick guys who don’t give a fuck about me?”

Perrie didn’t know what to say. It had always been like that. She didn’t know why every guy she chose to date ended up being a self absorbed jackass who didn’t give a damn about anyone but himself and Perrie literally didn’t know why her friend would go for this type of guy.

So she just held her and tried to dry her tears by wiping beneath her eyes every minute or so, telling Jade she was a wonderful girl who deserved so much more and it broke her heart just how much she loved her and couldn’t tell her.

“I’m gonna make us a cup of tea and then we’re gonna have a nice long chat like we used to back before we moved into different apartments, okay?” She smiled and Jade nodded without looking up. She was wiping at her eyes and taking a deep breath as the blonde walked into the kitchen to set up the kettle.

It was then that her phone rang and after a glance at the caller ID she couldn’t help but feel relieved when she saw Trevor’s picture on her screen. With only a moment of hesitation she picked it up, expecting him to tell her that he had been stuck in traffic once again.

“Hey, Jade,” the deep voice on the other line said tiredly. “I’m so sorry I’m such a dickhead. Are you still up?”

The brunette didn’t reply right away and wanted him to continue his apology. “I guess you are, otherwise you wouldn’t have picked up. I get that you’re mad at me and I would be furious if I was you but if you still look as stunning as you always do, I’d still like to take you out for dinner. Or at least come to the hotel. I missed you so much.”

Jade couldn’t help but smile at his words and sighed, looking at the ring on her finger. After all, he did put an effort into their relationship… sometimes.

Perrie stood in the door and watched as her friend, who she couldn’t help but fall in love with more and more every second, talked to a man on the phone, who treated her like shit and yet there he was, about to become her husband in a few months. Perrie was holding two mugs in her hands and tried to stay quiet so Jade wouldn’t see her, wouldn’t see her face, wouldn’t see the broken heart written all over her.

After a few more moments, Jade looked up and spotted her friend in the door and told Trevor she would be there soon as she already got up. With a lazy hug and a kiss on the cheek, Jade said good bye and thanked Perrie for letting her stay for a couple of minutes.

The blonde stood in the living room, holding the two mugs and just staring at the hallway through which Jade had disappeared to run into the arms of a man who didn’t deserve her.

***

“I’m going to the toilet, are you gonna be alright for now?” Emily, Trevor’s sister asked Jade. “By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous. I’m so happy for you and Trev.”

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled and watched as the ginger walked out of the room. It was weird looking at herself like this, all dolled up. In half an hour she would be standing at the aisle with Trevor, vowing to fiercely love him for the rest of her life.

Her chest felt tight as she looked to her side, where a beautiful white dress was hanging, waiting for her to put it on with the help of her bride’s maid. Of course she’d wanted Perrie to be her bride’s maid, but before she could ask her best friend, Trevor had somehow already arranged for his sister to be the one in charge of their whole wedding and she made herself Jade’s “best woman,” as she liked to call it herself.

She had asked Perrie what she thought of their marriage, if she thought she should actually do it. It took Perrie a few moments to reply before she said, “I just want you to be happy. Make a choice that makes you happy. Marry who you love. The heart wants what it wants.”

Perrie herself was still sitting on a sofa chair inside of her apartment, staring at the wedding invitation that had been lying on her table for weeks now. _The wedding of Jade and Trevor_. She had dreaded this day so much and it felt like her heart was being torn from her chest as she read the words over and over again.

She still hadn’t changed into her dress; a dress of a pastel blue colour to match her eyes. Jade had told her once that she liked the colour on her as it was a similar one to the colour of her prom dress years ago, when they were still in High School.

High School made her think of the day where they had met. Where these two kids had gotten into a fight because the boyfriend had been talking to a random girl in the break and the girlfriend got so mad that she started throwing paint at him in the middle of arts class. Jade got up and told them to stop this, that everyone would get dirty. It was so adorable that the blonde couldn’t help but get up from her seat and assist the cute brunette and in the end it was only those four who had ended up in colour.

Incidentally that couple had been sitting next to Jade at the dance, where her boyfriend from back then had let her go alone. He was the first of a row of dumb pieces of shit who didn’t see Jade’s value, but whatever Perrie tried to make the brunette more self confident, she always managed to run into the arms of a guy who treated her worse than the one before.

Trevor was especially one of the worst because he always managed to make her come back. Perrie never dared to ask what it was about him that she kept coming back because although she had accepted the assholes’ behaviour for a few weeks, she had never stayed with them as long as she had been with him.

Shaking her head, the blonde tore apart the invitation in her hands. She loved her friend, she truly did, but that was exactly why she couldn’t go to this wedding. She hated the man the woman she loved was about to marry. She hated that it wasn’t her who Jade would marry. She hated that she couldn’t convince her friend he wasn’t what she needed.

Slipping into a jacket, Perrie grabbed her keys and was about to get outside, just to get some fresh air and clean her head. She was over thinking and she would need a good excuse for Jade when she would see that her best friend wasn’t attending her wedding.

She was whistling the song she had finished writing a few weeks ago and it caused her chest to tighten painfully because her muse had been Jade. It had been Jade for years and she had never gotten the chance to tell or prove it to her and now all she had was this song that Jade was probably never going to hear because she would be hurt and disappointed that her best friend wouldn’t be there at the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Sighing once more she locked the door behind her. When she turned around again, she almost couldn’t believe her eyes because she saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world standing there awkwardly, with tears in her eyes and a shy smile brightening up her features. She was wearing her gown and she was the most beautiful bride Perrie had ever seen.

Jade took a deep breath and fumbled with her hands as she walked closer to where the blonde was frozen in her spot. It seemed as if the brunette didn’t mind that Perrie was wearing casual clothes and not the blue dress she had saved for this occasion.

“The heart wants what it wants,” Jade muttered and avoided her friend’s gaze. “I couldn’t marry someone I’m not in love with.”

Earlier it was hard to breathe because Perrie’s chest had been so tight and now it felt as if it was about to burst. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she didn’t manage to utter a single syllable. “Would you mind if I came in for a cup of tea?”

Blinking, it seemed as if reality was finally dripping into Perrie’s senses and eventually her brain had caught up to the fact that Jade wasn’t at the church. She was standing here in front of her. No Trevor in sight. She wouldn’t marry Trevor.

“For heaven’s sake,” she muttered and grabbed the brunette’s cheeks, pulling her in and pressing their lips together in a kiss. She felt it immediately when Jade’s small hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer into her, the soft fabric of her wedding dress between them.

The blonde couldn’t believe that Jade was kissing her back and what was even more unbelievable was the force and passion behind the small girl’s kiss, as if she had been waiting for this moment just as long as Perrie.

They broke apart but stayed in this close proximity. “Yes,” the blonde laughed and pushed a strand of Jade’s hair behind her ear. “You can come in for a cup of tea.” She pressed a small kiss to the tip of Jade’s nose as she grabbed her hand and led her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked it, I would love if you could like this or maybe comment (or both if you're having a good day). Love you and thank you for reading!


End file.
